Staying with your enemy
by frasek06
Summary: Dannys parents go to a ghost convention and Jazz is at university which leaves Danny. When Maddie and Jack decide Vlad is the best person to care for Danny, he is left with him but Danny doesn't take this well and has plans for his arch enemy. DxS
1. Round 1

**Hi people. This is my first fic so please im sorry if the grammar is bad but i only have spell check and im also in a low english class :( Anyway i hope you enjoy it and I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! :D**

Danny sat taking a deep sigh looking at Sam's blood red carpet, knowing who was at his home. Danny wished he could have went with his parents, but trusting the ghost hunting convention they were going to he would be exposed in minutes. Tucker on the other hand was chuckling before Sam's foot made contact with Tucker's under the table, With a quick yelp Tucker went silent, Dannys eyes were now looking at his untouched burger as grease oozed out of it, Sam had two burgers made for her to friend's but now only Danny's remained. Sam broke the silence with a cough before saying "Danny you can always stay at mine's or Tucker's". Danny gave a weak smile at her friend's offer but soon faded to a frown again.

Danny sighed again before saying "You know as well as I do Sam, the fruitloop would never let me." Danny sat up from the bean bag chair and looked at the purple spider clock. Sam looked down at her feet.

Sam's facial expression matched Danny's as she asked "Do you really want to go?", Danny sighed before looking worse than before.

"Sam you know he will make my life a living hell if I don't come back on time." Sam winced at the idea of Danny staying with him, let alone punishing him.

Danny walked to the door before smiling at his hand noticing Sam was grasping on to his, "Don't worry Sam" he said blushing "I will be out later I promise" Sam and Danny cheek's were as red as rose's as she let go.

Danny looked at the time as it read "7:30" on his digital watch. Danny looked back at his friends home with a warm smile. Danny was hit by reality remembering who was at his house, his facial expression slipped from a warm caring smile to a cold frown. Danny thought to himself when it hit him "Why don't I treat uncle Vlad to some good old pranks?" Danny said quietly to himself. Danny's smile appeared back on his face and his baby blue eyes brightened. Danny walked into an alley as if he was walking into a store and let his ice blue rings to the rest. In only seconds Danny Fenton; An outcast to most. Into Danny Phantom; Amity Parks favorite super hero. Danny glided through Amity Park's crystal clear skies. Danny's eye's were fixed on the full moon above him. Danny let his arm's free as he felt the air touch his pale skin and beautiful white hair, Danny's smile grew into a laugh before noticing the neon bright Fenton Works sign. Danny landed in his room before letting himself turn to what most people would consider normal. Danny ran next door the the guest room to start his prank's.

Vlad sat downstairs mentally cursing at Danny's photo album, every page had Maddie and Jack in it. Danny snuck downstairs quietly. Vlad caught a sight of Danny as he sighed "Daniel, Here!" Danny snickered.

"What, Plasmius" Danny spat, not hiding he had no respect for the other halfa.

Vlad smiled "Oh come now little badger, call me Vlad" Vlad said chuckling, Danny's eyes were as bright as stars as he growled at what Vlad had called him.

"Haha very funny" Danny said, each work dripping with sarcasm "how is your cat doing these days?" Danny quickly added hoping to frustrate Vlad even more.

Vlad's eye's went scarlet red as he sat up slamming the album down. "Watch what your saying badger" Vlad said, trying to hold himself from blasting Danny. Vlad stood up pushing the chair back looking at the picture of Maddie and Danny hugging (Picture for maternal instincts) before walking upstairs. Danny turned invisible before following his victim to prank number 1.

Vlad opened his bedroom door but quickly pulled away from the knob, noticing green slime. Vlad walked through to the bathroom to rinse the mess off; Vlad hated there home compared to his domain. Danny waited outside before he heard a yell. Danny looked, phasing his head to seeing Vlad covered in green slime. Danny pulled his head away before hearing his name "DANIEL!". Danny opened the door, as if he had just heard Vlad.

Danny kept a straight face until he saw Vlad's facial expression. Vlad was covered in green slime, thanks to the bucket right above the sink that had fell on Vlad as he turned a tap on. Danny fell to the ground laughing as he made a mental note to thank Sam for teaching him that prank. Vlad grabbed him and pinned his neck to the wall behind him. Danny waited for the second part of the slime to kick in as Vlad turned into Plasmius as he dropped Danny as he began itching his hands.

"Oh did I forget to mention? Vlad, This ecto slime irritates ghost's skin" Vlad growled.

"Your such a moron! Why don't you act like your other half and die!" Vlad said.

"Haha good one, but not as funny as you will look tomorrow if you have an allergic reaction to it." Danny said before walking to his bedroom.

Vlad went pale before he grabbed a towel from the guest room and went in for a shower. Danny walked passed hearing the shower turn on before grabbing his phone sneaking off to meet Sam and Tucker. "Before I go" Danny whispered pressing a button "this will keep you in there a bit longer" Danny said with an evil grin as a small ghost shield around the bathroom. Danny quickly broke the knob of the bathroom door. Danny whispered "1 to me, 0 to uncle Vlad" Danny laughed.

**lol hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry it's so short but I enjoyed writing this chapter and thats what writing is about really! I have been dying to make a fic for a while so I made one i have read loads of peoples fic's and I have loved them i will be writing alot because i notice there isnt alot of people writing fic's these day's about Danny Phantom! I love exploring new types of fic's! Thanks and review bye!**


	2. Round 2 to who?

**Hey People again! I put the second chapter up only hours after the first because I have nothing else to do. Me and my friend have been sitting at the bottom of my stair's since my 19 year old brother is on his phone to someone! My leg's are really sore! Anyway I am going to get on with this story and again sorry if there is any mistake's but THIS LAPTOP SUCK'S! :D Anyway enjoy! Also I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY CHARACTER'S IN THIS FIC! BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE LYING AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS RIGHT NOW WOULD I? **

Danny smiled, Sam's home only minutes away "okay when I get in I tell them what happened" Danny thought to himself out loud.

Only minutes and an epic story later...

Tucker was on the floor from all of Danny's doing's. Tucker wiped the tear's from his eye's and cheek's. Tucker quickly spoke up and said "So he's stuck in your bathroom right now?". Danny nodded as Tucker burst into tears of laughter Sam rolled her eye's.

Sam spoke up in concern "Danny don't you think Vlad will be pretty mad about everything you did to him?". Danny looked at Sam's light violet eye's with his baby blue eye's and immediately knew she was worried.

"Sam I highly doubt he will blame me, and if he doe's I can make up an excuse" Danny said with a small reassuring smile.

"I think that was genius. Why don't we all start pranking him?" Tucker smiled.

"What if Danny get's the blame!" Sam yelled at Tucker who quickly jumped at sam's loud voice Tucker knew she was fully concerned for his secret crush.

"My parents will be back soon though." Danny thought outloud "and I should get back at him for all he has done" Danny sat up as he smiled evilly "lets go it" he said before giving Tucker a high five Tucker.

Sam smiled obviously being won over by Danny's little speech. "So what have you got in store for the fruitloop?" Sam asked with curiosity in her voice and eye's.

Danny gave a dark smile "I think I have the perfect plan, courtesy of my dad".

About an hour later...

Vlad yelled "Daniel I swear open this door now!". Vlad yelled banging making dent's in the door before it suddenly opened. Vlad swore as he hit the ground Danny stood with his friends, all the colour had disappeared in there faces. "What!" Vlad roared, his face red as a stop sign as he felt a sudden draft below his waist his face and facial expression went blank as he looked down, Vlad grabbed his discarded towel as he ran back into the bathroom. Danny fell to the floor in laughter and Sam and Tucker quickly joined him. Danny, Sam and Tucker's lung's felt like they were going to burst after they finished laughing. Vlad opened the door as the three friend's had finally calmed down. Vlad raised an eye brow at Sam and Tucker.

"Why are you two here?" Vlad asked in a unhappy I-don't-like-you tone.

"They stay every Saturday night obviously" Danny lied.

"I know Vlad" Sam and Tucker said smiling at him.

"Okay, please be quiet!" Vlad pleaded "I have very important work to finish"

"We promise uncle Vlad" Danny said in a bitter sweet tone that nearly made Sam and Tucker break into laughter again.

Vlad exited the bathroom with the towel back on his waist. Danny watched as he whispered to Sam and Tucker "In 5..4..3...2...1" Vlad closed the door as the trio said "Initiating round 2" there grins were as big as Jack's on waffle Sunday. Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker's hands as they went invisible and watched Vlad in the guest room.

Vlad sat on his lately cleaned bed, Vlad pulled out several documents from his black suitcase as he began peacefully reading.

Danny flew back in his room with his friend's. Tucker grabbed his trusty PDA as the others gathered round it. The small but powerful device showed Vlad how they left him. Danny gave Tucker a nod as he pressed a button "I hope Vlad like's flour because 3 ton's of it are about to come down on him!" Tucker slammed the button down. Quick as the button made contact with Tuckers thin finger's the flour landed on the trio instead. Danny wiped the flour off his eye lids before exposing his neon green eyes before he gasped at the sight of his previously clean room. Vlad phased through his door as he grinned.

"Clean your mess up, little badger." Vlad said emphasizing on the last part of his sentence.

"But...How?" Danny stuttered confused and befuddled how Vlad had turned the tables.

"Your moron of a father tried that trick on me in collage but with less flour, the idiot must have ate it" Vlad laughed as he shook his head "Your father is such a fat fool!".

"You take that back! You sick minded fruitloop!" Danny yelled, his fists completely clenched, his knuckles white and his beauty blue eye's now bright yellow. Danny grabbed a handful of flour and hit Vlad straight in the face.

"Temper, Daniel! Oh and if I would start getting this mess of a room cleaned!" Vlad snapped, his face covered in white powder as he turned his powdered back against the trio and slammed the down.

"This isn't over yet!" Danny yelled at the top of his lung's to Vlad. Vlad did not respond to Danny, the only answer Danny got was the echoing sound of Vlad's shoe's making contact with the wooden floor slowly the sound disappeared. Danny sat on his bed looking down at his floor before taking a deep sigh. "He's such a freak!".

"Danny you gave me a brilliant idea!" Sam smiled, throwing her hands in the air.

Danny raised an eyebrow at his Goth friend as he asked "What?"

Sam's grin grew wider "What has Vlad never had?"

"A sense of humor?" Tucker answered.

"Happiness?" Danny smiled hopefully, like a five year old asking for a cookie.

"Love" Sam smiled.

Danny tilted his head "Sam where are we going to find someone?".

"Me!" Sam said with a smile "Vlad loved Maddie but they were to close to be anything more"

"Just make Vlad jealous!" Danny smiled before hugging Sam, but suddenly hitting reality again and pulled away "Sorry".

Sam blushed "This may involve kissing Danny are you up for it?" Sam asked with an adventurous tone.

"Heck yeah!" Danny said loudly before itching his neck "I mean sure".

**Oh i feel a DxS coming on now ;). Anyway sorry for any mistake's. I am really bad with these but I love writing so please review or read on :D or why not both! ;) I am so random.**


	3. Round 3! Lover's revealed!

**This is now an offical DxS. I'm so proud lol. I have a really busy week but il fit in these every of often I promise :D. lol Good news Im getting better at english thank's to my new english teacher! My last teacher was like Mr Lancer (Boring, dull, sound's quite gay lol) and i hated him but Mr Lancer is awesome 8). I saw the new Harry Potter! It was amazing Im going to see it on friday again (lol Hp addict). Anyway sorry for not putting any up yesterday :(. Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Also again sorry for bad grammar and mistake's (if any). So let's get on with the second last chapter!**

Sam and Danny were pacing up and and down with no shoes on in the the silent living room, Tucker spoke to them through the Fenton phones "Guy's are you ready" Tucker asked snickering quietly as a bird's wing's as it flies.

"Yeah!" both shouted too loud, there eyes widened as they then both said "I..I mean" in unison.

"...Anyway, Danny, Sam I will tell you when the victim come's downstairs", Danny could tell Tucker was grinning even know who couldn't physically see him.

Sam itched her neck for the tenth time in the past hour, Danny carefully looked away letting the blood rush to his cheek's "why does Sam have to be so perfect" Danny thought.

Sam sighed as her cheek's did the same, as she thought "I need to tell him, this is going to be fun though"

"Guys! He's coming" Tucker whispered through the phone's.

Sam and Danny looked at each other "What? How are going to do this!" Sam yelled, panicking trying to force her mind, which was now frozen in fear.

Danny heard Vlad's hollow foot step's gradually getting louder, Sam looked at Danny each other nervously. Sam ran to Danny wrapping her arm's round his thin neck and placing her velvet like lips on his. Danny blushed as he kissed her back with passion. Danny lifted Sam up but all of a sudden Vlad's footstep's had stopped. Vlad stared at them mouth gaped.

"Oh..I'm sorry" Vlad said, walking passed them but Sam and Danny didn't pull away.

Sam finally pulled away as Danny and Sam were smiling "eh..that was nice" Sam whispered, her cheeks deep red matching Danny's.

"You can't beat being with someone you truly love" Danny said gently pulling Sam to his side. Sam blushed.

Vlad gripped the newspaper he was holding attempting to ignore them.

Sam smiled as she pulled Danny to her as she kissed Danny gasped. Vlad grinned as Sam and Danny saw a flash Danny's eye's widened and became light green, he looked round at Vlad who was holding a camera "VLAD!" Danny and Sam yelled in unison.

"What if you love Sam so much you wont mind I put this online" Vlad smiled, looking at his camera

"Fine" Danny said.

"Don't think you can fool me Daniel and Samantha" Vlad said, grinning.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Sam snapped, throwing the hardest pillow in her reach and threw it at Vlad's face.

Danny and Sam walked upstairs as Tucker met them at the top. Tucker pinched the bridge of his nose before saying "Look guys, I am sick of this!"

"What?" Danny and Sam said, worried.

"In 3 seconds tell each other if you like each other" Tucker said, obviously wanting this over and done with.

Sam and Danny's eye's widened as Tucker counted down. As Tucker hit "one" both Danny and Sam said quietly "yes!" Sam and Danny gasped at each other's answer's.

"Congratulations your now finally a couple" Tucker grinned.

Sam and Tucker ran downstairs immediately catching Vlad's attention.

"Hey Vlad put that picture up if you want to me and Danny our together" Sam grinned, Vlad gasped before walking to the fridge. Vlad opened the fridge to receive a cream pie slammed into his face.

"Daniel James Fenton!" Vlad yelled, if his face wasn't fully engulfed in pie they would have noticed it was red as fire.

Danny walked up behind Vlad as he whispered "2-1 Vlad" Danny grinned.

Vlad pinned Danny's neck against the wall crushing Danny's wind pipe, quickly alerting Sam and Tucker. Vlad stood like stone as Danny clawed at his hand's. After seconds Danny became weak. Sam and Tucker were hitting Vlad's back but he didn't move.

Only minutes later he moved dropping the limp but just conscious body, before Sam and Tucker could reach him Vlad spoke.

"Don't make this into a fight Daniel! Your parents will be here tomorrow let's call it even or else I swear you'll be A and E next time". Vlad walked away from Sam and Tucker as Danny got up.

"Are we giving in?" Tucker asked.

Danny kissed Sam ignoring Tucker's question.

"What was that for?" Sam asked, blushing.

"Cause I love you!" Danny said, Both then hugged each other tightly.

"I have one more ace up my sleeve Tucker don't worry"

**I have some evil cooking up in my pot in ideas *evil laugh*. I needed some inspiration for the up coming chapter so i played Call of Duty and when reading a book and these idea's came to me (like lost little kitten's) *evil laugh again*. I love animal's XD since i have 15 (cause im so awesome).**


	4. The winner is

**Hi again guy's! I was so happy to see I had some review's. My mum is proud of me for writing this! I am so hardcore I wrote about reign storm for my media class! No one know's I LOVE DANNY PHANTOM! I will be writing another story tomorrow! But I will keep that a surprise until tomorrow! I love writing it's a fun hobby! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my new chapter. By the way I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Anyway as Vlad said in Phantom Planet "Onto the finale!" Haha Dp quote's :D. **

The bright warm autumn sun had just risen in Amity Park, Danny was waving his friend's goodbye after a night of Danny and Sam opening there feeling's and chatting. After Sam and Tucker were out of sight Danny turned to Vlad with extremely cranky expression plastered on his face.

"Hey! Fruitloop why did you do this!" Danny yelled pointing at his neck, a large red mark was easily visible on his thin neck.

"Look, Daniel I'm sorry but your just so..." Vlad looked at the angry, now neon green eye's of Danny. "Your just so annoying!"

"What did you expect! You try to kill my dad on a daily basis! Let's not forget you trying to make me into your son!" Danny yelled, making his voice brake out of pure rage, his arm's also raised high in the air throwing themselves around wildly.

Danny through a punch at Vlad's face that made contact with Vlad's boney jaw. Vlad wiped a droplet of blood from his mouth before attacking Danny in retaliation.

"You little runt! Vlad yelled lifting Danny's slowly bruising neck and threw Danny into a wall. Danny's head made heavy contact with the wall and passed out on the ground making a grunt. Vlad stared in shock and disbelief before lifting Danny onto the sofa. A sound of brake's being pushed down, Vlad knew Jack and Maddie were back home.

"Why are they so earl.." Vlad thought outloud, before his unfinished question was answered with a sound outside.

"Why did you leave him with Danny!" Jazz yelled.

The door slammed open as Jazz ran in immediately giving Vlad an evil glare that even sent chill's down his back. "Why aren't you at university Jazz?" Vlad asked.

"None of your business" Jazz yelled back but gasping at her unconscious brother. Jazz ran up to him checking her brother's head and easily noticing a large painful lump.

"What happened" Jazz screamed her parent's quickly running to Danny's side with the same expression as Jazz.

Before Vlad could answer Danny let out a painful sigh. Jazz lifted her brother's head as her gentle voice said "Danny, What happened?".

Danny stirred as he looked at Vlad but coughed as he said "I...I fell down" Danny said looking down. Vlad mentally smiled in relief.

**A HOUR (AND AN ICE PACK LATER)**

Vlad waved goodbye to the Fenton house to go back to his safe domain, he smiled he was free from pranks and hormonal teenager's. As Vlad got into his car Danny kissed his parents and flew to Sam's house with Jazz in his hand's hoping what he had planned earlier was ready for action.

Danny grinned as he, Sam, Tucker and Jazz watched a small monitor on Sam's laptop showing Vlad's living room were a large box sat. After an hour Vlad walked in.

"What took so long?" Jazz asked with a grin on her face.

"Must of had fruit loop job's to do" Danny let out as he moved closer to Sam his warm breath touching her neck making Sam let out a small almost girlie giggle.

"look he's opening it!" Sam pointed out.

**AT VLADDIES HOUSE**

Vlad looked at the box sitting curious what was in this box. Vlad heard a faint prr before opening his mouth.

"He didn't!" Vlad yelled, his voice growled like a tiger.

Vlad grabbed the top and ripped it off without a second thought. Vlad sat shocked as Maddie his cat was bundled in a ball next to a ginger and black fat cat, which a black and white kitten and a ginger one staring at Vlad as he purred. Vlad sat shock but in the side of his sight saw a note reading

_**Dear beloved **_

_**Vlad **__**If you recall I said you should get a cat but to my shock you already had one! Sadly me and Sam already bought you one a few months ago. After we "introduced" Jack (the ginger and black kitty!) they really hit it off (just like my parent's) and we took Jack home for a few month's and when you where at my heavenly home I decided to let Jack live with Maddie!**__**Lot's of love**_

_**Danny, Sam and Tucker**_

_**P.S The kitten's were born the day you left (ironic much?) So me and Sam called them Jazz and Danny! So you have a mini family of cat's! Congratulations! 3 to us Vladdie, we win.**_

Vlad scrunched the note up before yelling at the top of his voice "DANIEL JAMES FENTON!"

**In Sam's bedroom**

The trio and Jazz were on the floor laughing, grabbing the side's.

"That was the best week ever!" Tucker yelled.

"Not yet" Danny said, cupping Sam's chin and kissed Sam.

"Now it's the best week ever!" Danny said.

Jazz's mouth was open wide at the sight before Tucker laughed at his photo of them kissing "Blackmail!" Tucker grinning before receiving a black pillow to the face.

**Lol silly Tucker. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed my first fic :D. I will be writing up a new one tomorrow or maybe tonight. I am writing a christmas special which I will post up on the 23rd of December :D. Message me your idea's for story that you would like to read and even if you want message me your names and description and il put you in a fic (I am 14! 15 in a few months can't wait!) Anyway i love writing! I will keep putting fic's up since 1) no one is writing daily fic's 2) I love doing this XD anyway have a super fun filled day! PS If there is any mistake's sorry that my laptop suck's :D **


End file.
